


Hands All Over

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Songfic, Spoilers, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you've lost your mind<br/>The pretty little girl I left behind<br/>And now you're getting rough<br/>But everybody knows you're not that tough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

“Can we just talk about this?”

“About what? You’re oogling the robot. She’s Reaper tech with tits. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Reaper tech wit— Shepard! EDI is more than that and you of all people should know that. She’s pulled your ass out of the fire as many times as I have.”

“EDI saved my ass. That robot stole information from the Mars Archive, slipped past the guard, and nearly murdered my crew. I’m just supposed to trust a Cerberus murderbot waltzing around my ship?”

“EDI is not a murderbot.”

“Indoctrination!” She blurts. “You’ve been indoctrinated. It explains everything.”

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No! How could I possibly be jealous of a walking death machine? I’m original recipe, baby. It’s not like I need algorithms and lasers to shoot my targets. I just …”

“You just?”

“I kind of wish she’d get stuck in an infinite loop and trip on those amazing heels.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
